


Hollow 2.0

by BandGeek918



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Can't stop me now, F/F, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Oops, Polygamy, Supernatural Elements, except rachel, just a shitty week, rework, she's still dead af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek918/pseuds/BandGeek918
Summary: Hey, guys! This is a rework of my original fic Hollow, now with more bullshit than before.Max couldn’t believe what she was doing. She was literally crying over a damn plant.





	Hollow 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'd get to it eventually. I've recently figured out a lot of shit in my life, so I will be able to now update (sorta) regularly. Anywhore, lets get on with it.

Max couldn’t believe what she was doing. She was literally crying over a damn plant. 

 

She curled herself into a ball, sitting right beside the plant, who she had previously named Lisa, and touched Lisa’s bland orange ceramic pot, the cold pressing against her fingertips. She folded her arm back over the other and laid them on her knees that were practically connected to her chest. A brown, dying leaf fell off of the branches and sailed sadly down to the tip of Max’s black converse. She buried her face into her slim arms and sobbed violently into the stained cloth of her gray hoodie. 

 

She was aware that she looked like she belonged in an asylum, but hey, after everything that had happened she was beginning to feel as if she should be in one too. 

 

The normally cool aura of the dorm room around her seemed to fade as she felt the warm tears stream from her eyes. Of course she knew she was being ridiculous, but did that stop her from crying? No. She supposed if any other girl could cry over a missed text, then she had every right to cry over a plant. Max felt a tinge of lightheadedness as the room began to waver around her, then again, she had thought, it could have just been the tears blurring her vision. 

 

She gave another loud sob, one that she felt arise from the depths of her chest. The sound reverberated throughout the hallway, bouncing from wall to wall. It was only then had she finally realized that she had left her door open, but couldn’t bring herself to give an honest fuck. She wiped at her nose slightly and felt a warm liquid finding it’s way down to her chin and dripping down to the carpet, the red mixing in with the tears. Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to cry. 

 

Maybe if she kept bleeding she would eventually just stop existing. Would it all stop if she did?

 

‘ _ Damn… _ ’ She thought to herself. ‘ _ Thats a lot of blood _ ’ 

 

It was more than she usually bled, at least when she did bleed. She felt her body get heavier. Why the hell was she feeling so emotional? It was a damn plant, but that damn plant was the only thing keeping her together. It had somehow stayed alive while everything else around her was dying, somehow standing as a positive outlook with all the shit that had been going on. Unfortunately, at the moment Lisa was no more than a shriveled weed. 

 

“Come on, Lisa,” Max choked out. “You can get through this, girl. Was it something I did? Did I not water you enough? Come on, you’re one of the only things getting me through right now. How can I protect anyone if I can’t even keep a damn plant alive! I’ve already fucked everyone over, even you, Lisa. What good am I?” Max burst into another loud sob. 

 

Max could hear a slight shuffling noise sound from behind her, but couldn’t bring herself to turn her head to the direction of the source. She felt two small limbs intertwine with each other as they snaked across the front of her stomach, the body behind her engulfed her with a sense of safety.

 

‘ _ Kate _ .’

 

Kate sniffled with her, her voice cracking as she spoke. “You listen here, Max Caulfield, you haven’t let anyone down at all. Lisa is going to be fine, You’re going to be fine because I know you, Max, you’ll get through this like you always do. I’ll be there every step of the way.”

 

“Kate…” Max had stopped sobbing at this point, but her voice sounded weird, like her mouth was filled with water. As soon as she had heard the gurgling sound, Kate knew what had happened. Kate turned Max around to see a crimson spilling from her mouth. 

 

“MAX!” She screamed at the other girl.

 

Kate cradled her in her arms, was she dying? What the hell was happening? She tilted her head back, her face red from crying, and screamed into the hallway as loud as she could.

 

“VICTORIA!”  

 

Kate ignored the pain building up in her throat from the throaty yell. She wouldn’t let her die, she couldn’t die. She wiped the blood from max’s face as best as she could, though futile as more poured from her nose and mouth, some even leaking from her eyes. Sweat matted their hair to their foreheads.

 

“What’s happening, Katie?” She whispered to her, eyes fluttering open and shut. Kate patted her face lightly. 

 

“No, Maxie, you can’t go to sleep.” She sobbed. “VICTORIA!” 

 

A door across the hall slammed open. “What the FUCK do you want, Kate?” A voice sounded out angrily. “I just finished painting my fucking nails!”

 

“VICTORIA! GET OFF YOUR FUCKING HIGH HORSE FOR ONE DAMN SECOND AND HELP ME. IT’S MAX.” Kate whipped her head around angrily. 

 

‘ _ Damn. _ ’ Max thought lightly. ‘ _ Get it, girl. _ ’ Even on her deathbed at least she could entertain herself.

 

She put a hand to her hip, waving her hand nonchalantly. “What the fuck do I care with that dwarf?” 

 

“ **Victoria** she’s dying!”

 

Victoria’s face scrunched up in confusion before she walked over, very gently trying not to mess up her nails that she had just FUCKING painted “What’s wrong with the hipster?” Victoria took in the image of Max before her jaw fell open quickly. After registering the situation she grabbed her and put her on the bed. Max tried not to think of the fact that Victoria’s arms felt like the glacier that wrecked the titanic, Jesus Christ, who was this cold?

 

“I think she has a condition with her blood vessels, all of the nosebleeds might have caused one of them to burst.”

 

The smell of blood flooded Victoria’s senses and her eyes grew a couple shades darker. Kate’s eyes widened for a split second as the realization struck in her mind, she laid a shaky hand on her bicep. “Are you sure, Tori?”

 

Victoria nodded slightly, hesitance clearly written across her face “This is the only way, she’ll be dead in minutes. Step back, Kate, if I go too far stop me. Promise?” Kate sucked in a sharp breath quickly before answering. “I promise.” 

 

Victoria leaned down slowly, her lips brushing against the expanse of the hipster’s neck that was doused in sweat and blood. Slowly, she opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into the flesh of exposed area. Max’s eyes flew open as she screamed from the white hot pain in her neck. Victoria unlatched her jaw as Max shoved her off. The crimson liquid kept dripping as she screamed into her room. Her body rapidly convulsed as an invisible fire spread under her skin, finally her consciousness gave away from the pain and darkness fell before her eyes. 

 

“Lock the door, Kate, this will be a while.” 

  
  
  
  


A bead of sweat fell from the left side of her jaw as she spasmed in the bed, screaming into what seemed to be an endless oblivion. Her eyes squeezed shut, blood leaking from her darkened tear ducts. she partook in a futile effort to move her limbs, realizing their restraint and it only doubled the pain. She screamed again, wanting the agony to finally end. Every second felt like an hour as the fire seeped into her veins and into her heart, spreading into her lungs, taking the breath from them.

 

Kate sat on the edge of Max's couch sighing. The blue material of the seat scratched the underside of legs, of course it didn't hurt, but it was still uncomfortable. She crossed her legs before the sitting on them gracefully, her grey sweatpants riding up the smallest bit. The sound of Max's screams were saddening, she never liked this part, even if the end result was desirable or the other. She sighed again as another scream was ripped from the mouth of the girl in pain. 

 

However it wasn't just her who seemed to be affected by Max's current state of being. Victoria stood, pacing around the room at a worried pace. She wiped at the corner of her mouth where a bit of Max's blood remained, it scared her to think that the she enjoyed the girl's taste so much. Victoria was usually the master of restraint, being alive for so long does that to you, she guessed, but she hadn't been able to stop at the first moment she felt the sweet crimson hit the tip of her tongue. She was ashamed to say that she faltered, it usually only took a bite. Though, it was the best course of action at the time. Her throat burned as she stared at the girl in the bed, there was no denying that she was thirsty. (insert Victoria is always thirsty joke here)

 

Kate coughed into the sleeve of her blue knit sweater before giving the other girl an attentive look over. "Victoria, I know you're thirsty. You should go eat." 

 

"You know those bonds will never hold when the process is over." Victoria changed the subject quickly, looking at the hurriedly tied belts that restrained Max. Kate shook her head, her hair falling out of the bun.

 

"Victoria..." The girl turned around, her eyes completely black, a mix of hungry and anguished.

 

"Look, Kate. I know, okay? I can't leave her here, not while she goes through this." She wiped at her eyes, venom slipping out of her tear ducts. 

 

"Well, you don't do her much good if you're blind when it's all over, will you?"

 

"It doesn't matter, I'm staying here." Kate blew air out of her nose and searched her brain for a moment. 

 

“Victoria what’s really wrong? I’ve seen you do this before and you never faltered once.”

 

Victoria stopped mid-pace to turn and look at the girl. “What?”

 

“I mean, what’s wrong?  You’ve never acted like this.”

 

She brushed back some of her short blonde hair that had fallen out of place and blew out a breath. “I couldn’t stop.”

 

Kate cast her a look of confusion “What?”

 

“I couldn’t stop! I could have killed her! I know I don't; seem like I care at all, but I do. I know I’m a bitch, but I’m not heartless. Human’s may have fleeting lives, but I’m not gonna be the one to end them.”

 

Kate smiled softly at the other girl in the room and put her hand on her shoulder. “You know, Vic, You hadn’t eaten in a week before you bit her, you’re doing just fine. We all struggle with our own battles, but friends are here to help us lessen the burden. If you think you need help, just ask.”

 

A ghost of a smile lingered on her face as Victoria patted the girl’s hand. “Thank you, K.”

 

"You know, I think I have some O- left in my room from Tuesday, I could go get-"

 

"That would be wonderful, Kate, thank you!" Victoria smiled at her. Kate blushed and nodded at the blonde girl. 

"Oh, and Bunny?"

 

"Yes?" She looked over her shoulder.

 

"You wouldn't happen to have anything that can hold her down would you?" Kate scratched her head for a moment then snapped her fingers. 

 

"Aha! Yes I have algaryth chains!" She grinned and bounced up and down a couple times. Victoria smirked at the girl and brushed her fingers over her arm.

 

"Kate, you're too cute to be a demon." She winked. A crimson blush spread across the expanse of Kate’s chest to her face.

 

"Thanks, I-I uh- yeah-" She stammered exiting the room with a newfound level of speed. 

 

Victoria turned back to Max, looking over her while she adjusted the sleeves on her black sweater. She spasmed and shook in the bed, blood pooling out around her, stimulating Victoria’s senses. However, Victoria wouldn’t partake in the meal, it just seemed too wrong for her to drink from Max after what she did to her. She wouldn’t go as far as to say that she had “doomed her or all eternity” because the facts were simple, Victoria saved her ass. She could sense a dying human when she saw one, she could thank the Ancestors for that. 

Max threw her head back a yelled once more. Jesus, Victoria was quite happy that Kate had cast a silencing enchantment on the room or else someone would have gotten either killed or arrested. She sat on the bed next to the girl, careful to avoid unnecessary messes with the blood, and wiped Max’s forehead and blood coming from her ears, bending down and kissing the skin beneath her hairline gently. This seemed to calm Max down a bit, or it could've just been that the process was finally coming to an end after a solid 12 hours. 

 

Which also meant that Kate needed to hurry the fuck up. 

 

Victoria watched as the last bit of blood dripped out of Max’s system and the girl went limp once more. Her eyes widened. “Oh no.” she muttered. Kate felt this was the ideal moment to walk back in the room. 

 

“So, I know I said that I had O-, but is AB okay? I ran out of the other.” Kate dragged the heavy black chains behind her. Victoria would have laughed if the situation weren’t as dire as it was; the chains were literally twice her size. She grabbed the blood bag out of her hands and bit into it, downing the entire thing. Her eyes slowly went back to the leaf green color they were before the incident. She breathed heavily before looking at Kate again and pointing towards Max. 

 

“We need to hurry, she just went into the final stage.” Kate’s eyes widened and she snapped her fingers, the chains magically wrapping around her, protecting both Max and the entirety of Blackwell. 

 

“Okay, we have a good ten minutes before she wakes up, so you and I have to do the ritual before then.” Victoria removed her maroon cardigan and the white blouse beneath it, leaving her in her lacy black bra and a black mini skirt.

 

“You got this, Kate. The knif-” 

 

“Mad Max! Get your bony ass up, we’ve got people to fuck with and places to fuck up. Don’t worry, I brought your damn precious tea.” Chloe barged into the room, making the other two jump. 

 

“Max?” 

 

“What the hell, Kate, I thought you locked the door?”

 

“I did!” Chloe raised her hand.

“I picked the lock. Now can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? Is Max okay? Did you kill her? Why aren’t you wearing a fucking shirt?” Chloe questioned frantically, waving her hands around. The chain on her black skinny jean rattling with her every movement. Victoria felt as if she could blush, she would have. Kate sighed angrily, while Chloe looked about ready to kill someone.

 

“Look I can see why this might look confusing, but I don’t have time to explain this to you right now. Victoria I need you to keep her entertained for a little while, I need to finish this.” She nodded at the demon and gestured over to the couch as Kate started chanting something and drawing symbols on Max’s body with her own blood.  

 

“Look, Chloe, Max was having a mental breakdown about a plant and decided to leave her door open. So Kate heard her and tried to comfort her, but one of her major blood vessels burst open and she was bleeding out. I could smell the death lingering so I had to bite her to change her.” Chloe furrowed her brow. 

 

“Bite her? Like a vampire?” Victoria rolled her eyes at the punk.

 

“No, like a butterfly. Yes, like a vampire!”

 

“You’re telling me that you’re a vampire? Are you high, Bitch Queen? Too much blow or something?” Chloe snorted loudly as she idly picked at the strings on the end of her white sleeveless graphic muscle shirt.The whites of Victoria’s eyes turned black with rage, her fangs elongating and her skin growing paler than it already was. Chloe doubled back and put her arms in front of her for protection.

 

“Oh my God! Kate, help me!” 

 

“Chloe Elizabeth Price-”

 

“Oh man, the middle name, I’m getting the third degree.”

“I advise you to stop. While that was a good one, you’re making Tori mad and none of us want to see you dead.” Kate finished with a slight smile before going back to marking the fiery symbols across Max’s upper torso. “Victoria I need you to calm down and come here, please.” 

 

Victoria took a second to breath deeply, her eyes going back to their normal color. She smirked at the girl and walked over while Chloe sat gaping like a fish. Though it wasn’t long before Chloe sat up and yelled. 

“This is so hella cool, you guys. Kate, are you a Vampire too?” 

 

Kate shook her head, giggling as she set the knife on fire using one of her many powers. “No, I am what you would call a demon.” Chloe gasped, jumping and squatting while still on the couch. Kate drug the red hot metal into Victoria’s skin, drawing symbols on herself, Victoria, and Max with the tip of the blade. 

 

“You’re fucking with me? You have to be, this is some B list horror movie shit. Like the bible thumper comes back for revenge to kill queen bitch and her gang of sluts? I’ll be over by the stage waiting for the pig blood.” 

 

“Great cover up isn’t it?” Kate smiled sweetly. She thought for a second before looking a Victoria, who was in the process of putting her shirt back on. The symbol faded, now looking like a tattoo.

 

“Victoria should we?”

 

“We have to, she knows way too much” Chloe perked her head up. 

 

“We have to what now? Let’s just calm down here.” She smiled worriedly. Kate walked over to her with the knife, sitting down and pulling Chloe’s arm gently to her lap. “This symbol means that you will be a part of our ‘clan’. It doesn’t necessarily mean you’re not going to be human, it just means you’ll have more of an ability to practice things normal humans can’t, for instance… magic to an extent.” Chloe nodded, not really wanting to see a way around it. Free powers? Sign her the fuck up!

 

“But it also means, I’ll be in control of you when absolutely necessary, just like Victoria, just like Max, being the leader and all. Not going to lie to you it hurts like hell.” Chloe snorted. 

 

“Get it? Hell? ‘Cause you’re a demo- OH MY GOD! SHIT FUCK, AHH!” She yelled out gracelessly. When Kate finished, she simply blew on the skin, turning the burnt skin into a tattoo.

 

“Hella sweet tattoo, it goes along with my other one.” She looked over the new tattoo on her left forearm. It was a simple red pentagram inside a black circle with the words ‘ _ hrl bnvrh glindli nj hrl dmgcjlii _ ’ 

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It’s demon tongue for ‘the light resides in the darkness’. Cool right?”

 

“What about Max?” Chloe asked when Victoria sat down.

 

“It’s done.” Kate declared. The girl on the bed decided to start jerking around.  

 

“Oh shit, Hippie.” Chloe stated

 

Max screamed before her eyes flew open. She stopped taking everything around her. She looked at the girls, huddled in a corner.

“Guys?” She whispered. “What the fuck just happened?” 


End file.
